FanGame:Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode
Monster Hunter World Ultimate is a fangame created by TheElusiveOne and is the grand expansion of World. General Information The name's reminiscence of the 2nd gen game: Monster Hunter Freedom Unite was intentional. It is tied to Monster Hunter World: similarly to how Monster Hunter Portable 3rd is tied to Monster Hunter Tri. Returning Areas Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, Elder's Recess New Areas Lost Glacier, Void Marshes, Mountain Pass, The Abyss, Fortress Canyon, Elder's Outback Gameplay Gameplay is largely the same as Monster Hunter: World except the Hunter Styles from Generations and Frontier make a comeback in this game alongside the addition of 3 weapons returning from spinoffs. There is much more content present in this game compared to World and World Ultimate. You can have NPC Rasta's alongside you on your quests when hunting monsters (Typically can pick from Story NPCs to making your own Rasta) alongside the addition of the Halk, both of which won't replace your Palico, however, when going on quests, the health of the monsters will correspond with the amount of Rastas the player has with them on the quest: This does not apply to Halks nor Palico's however. Most NPC Rasta's are in-game characters, some of them involved in the story. Weapons: Sword and Shield, Dual Blades, Greatsword, Longsword, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Insect Glaive, Charge Blade, Light Bowgun, Medium Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow Weapons: Accel Axe, Prowler, Halk Bomber, Tonfas Minor Features * Alpha and Beta armour sets are still present in the game as they were in World. * Armours can now have negative skills to go along with them. * Alpha has more general skills but negatives skills tend to go with it, while Beta usually has no negative skills to make up for the lack of armour skills that the beta sets grant. * The amount of monsters that can be present in the map at one time has increased from 3 to 6. * The weapon designs are now drastically improved, going back to the roots of the older designs with weapons looking far more fantastical compared to being a weapon with monster parts slapped to it. * Negative food skills with the wrong combination can now occur if the wrong ingredients are used. * Online players can trade jewels and streamstones with each other to make grinds less heart-aching. * Large scale monsters have 3 minutes carve times rather than the standard 1 minute carve times. * The vast majority of the returning monsters present in-game, have had either alterations, given new abilities or gained new attacks. * Normal monsters can now be Arch-Tempered, thus getting much harder and gaining new attacks, Arch-Tempered now also has its own theme, similarly to the Deviants and the Apex Monsters. * Healing is mildly altered: standing still makes the consumption of something like a Potion much faster while consuming a potion while running will take a longer amount of time to heal the health bar. * While in World, you could only choose up to 250 Investigations, in World Unite, you can choose up to 1500. * Daily Bounties are now much more spliced and a bigger number of them is listed compared to the amount in World. * Streamstones are now simplified: gotten from hunting Tempered monsters: and are its own item that can be used to augment both lowe rarity and higher rarity gear. Gleaming Streamstones don't exist anymore but Hero Streamstones do: these can now only be obtained by hunting Arch-Tempered monsters. Plot '"You are a member of the 8th Fleet that is reaching the New World to help study on its more unknown parts of the continent, during this, the Lost Glacier has just crashed into the New World without warning, this has caused a massive amount of distortion in the ecosystem and has unveiled monsters that were undiscovered prior to the crash. However, the Lost Glacier opened a gateway leading into the more unknown parts of the New World, this uncovers some dark and deep discoveries of what the New World contains, far beyond even the comprehension of Xeno'jiiva, mysteries from the past has seen potentially solutions and but stakes are higher than ever once a huge mistake occurs during the game."' Achievements 50 Achievements present Tempered Tempered monsters are now exclusive to investigations, events and its own questline called 'Tempered Research' - There are only 3 quests in High Rank involving the Tempered state, besides that, tempered is never touched anywhere within the key quests or assignments. * They're still High-Rank + G-Rank Exclusive * The appearance of Tempered monsters now are much more distinct, still retaining the metallic texture but also featuring mild splodges of bioenergy crystals littered around the monsters body, is engulfed in white mist that trails behind as the monster moves and the eyes of the monster will be constantly glistening a bright colour (This does not affect the monsters natural eye colour: a Tempered Jade Barroth for example would still retain the red eyes that the original Jade Barroth has but it will glisten and shine much brighter in comparison). * The method to unlock quests for tempered monsters still remains: finding tracks, however, * Tempered Monsters can rarely be encountered in Expeditions, this can be a very good way to collect tracks and unlock investigations for tempered monsters. * Tempered Monsters still deal the higher amount of damage they do, their health still stays the same from their regular counterparts, however, tempered monsters now gain major resistances, lasting half the time a normal monster does in a trap or with a status ailment inflicted on them. * Tempered Monsters now have altered movesets, not new moves but monsters can now alternate their moves: sometimes performing combos. For Example: a Tempered Barroth's charge ends with the Barroth auto-aiming at a hunter and charging again, or a Tobi Kadachi's tail slam ends with a leap upwards and 360 spin attack with the tail electrified. This makes tempered monsters more unpredictable and more interesting than just being a stat-stack of the exact same monster. * The drop rate for streamstones are majorly increased: gleaming streamstones do not exist anymore, every property that the gleaming streamstone offered is now appointed with regular streamstones. * In High-Rank, there is a certain plot point involving the Tempered state and Akura Vashimu: a powerful temnoceran from Frontier that in-grain the bioenergy within them naturally compared to other monsters due to their crystallic nature and spreads it around the New World. This is a major plot point in the High-Rank storyline for the game and grants Akura Vashimu with a major antagonistic presence in the plot - This is why Akura Vashimu has its own achievements to it. Arch-Tempered The Arch-Tempered system has been revamped and now operates somewhat similarly to the Apex mechanic in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. * Non-Elder Dragon monsters can now be Arch-Tempered * W.I.P Screenshots Notes * Behemoth is present in the game but as an event-exclusive monster. * The in-game world has general events, see Events for more information * Frenzy does make a comeback although quests for Frenzied monsters only appear during the 'Frenzy Event'. Frenzied monsters can be Tempered aswell. * The medium monster tracks are no longer present, medium monsters like Dodogama, Great Jagras, Kulu-Ya-Ku, etc will use the base area battle theme, although the chase themes are still present. * Siege Mode is no longer present, thus every monster present that was a Siege Mode monster is now a standard large scale monster fight quest, this also mean these monsters can be slain and carved, this includes Kulve Taroth. * In the arena quests, there's a selector that lets you choose the battle track you want playing, this has all the area and arena battle music from the 1st to 5th gen games alongside frontier tracks. * Both forms of arenas from World can now have alterations in the landscape for specific monsters, such as Lava molds for the likes of Lavasioth, Agnaktor and etc, alongside Mud streams for Jyuratodus + Barroth, Small lakes for Plesioth, Gobul, etc * The name is based off of the predicament of Monster Hunter Freedom Unite which for its time, featured the most content out of any MH Game before Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate + Frontier G. * The Warning system has been brought back although now can be reserved for UNKNOWN monsters invading: If its an UNKNOWN monster that has invaded, then the warning themes won't play. * Thank you Dinoman0310 for letting this fangame include Dogama. * Thank you TheBrilliantLance for letting this fangame include Great Shamos. * Thank you Chaoarren for letting this fangame include Tigerstripe Zamite and Tynyin Fatalis. * Thank you MonsterHunterFlacko for letting this fangame include Nevedanos, Sapphire Alatreon and Vulcander. Monsters 'Lynians' MHW-Grimalkyne Icon.png|Grimalkyne MHW-Gajalaka Icon.png|Gajalaka 'Herbivores' MHW-Mosswine Icon.png|Mosswine Kelbi Fanon Icon.png|Kelbi Anteka Fanon Icon.png|Anteka Erupe Fanon Icon.png|Elupe Aptonoth Fanon Icon.png|Aptonoth Apceros Fanon Icon.png|Apceros Popo Fanon Icon.png|Popo Slagtoth Fanon Icon.png|Slagtoth Kestodon Fanon Icon.png|Kestodon Gastodon Fanon Icon.png|Gastodon Kaftodon Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Kaftodon FrontierGen-Burukku Icon.png|Brakulath Larinoth Fanon Icon.png|Larinoth 'Wingdrakes' Mernos Fanon Icon.png|Mernos Noios Fanon Icon.png|Noios Raphinos Fanon Icon.png|Raphinos Barnos Fanon Icon.png|Barnos Quanzos Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Quanzos Naraztos Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Naraztos 'Bird Wyverns' Jaggi Fanon Icon.png|Jaggi Jaggia Fanon Icon.png|Jaggia Wroggi Fanon Icon.png|Wroggi Baggi Fanon Icon.png|Baggi Great Jaggi Fanon Icon.png|Great Jaggi Great Wroggi Fanon Icon.png|Great Wroggi Great Baggi Fanon Icon.png|Great Baggi Kulu-Ya-Ku Fanon Icon.png|Kulu-Ya-Ku Recluse Kulu-Ya-Ku Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Recluse Kulu-Ya-Ku MHW-Tzitzi-Ya-Ku Icon.png|Tzitzi-Ya-Ku Nefarious Tzitzi-Ya-Ku Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Nefarious Tzitzi-Ya-Ku Doku-Ya-Ku Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Doku-Ya-Ku Utahn-Ya-Ku Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Utahn-Ya-Ku Pukei-Pukei Fanon Icon.png|Pukei-Pukei Emerald Pukei-Pukei Icon by YukiHerz.png|Emerald Pukei-Pukei Neapolitan Pukei Pukei Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Neapolitan Pukei-Pukei Supremacy Pukei-Pukei Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Scarred Pukei-Pukei Hypnocatrice Fanon Icon.png|Hypnocatrice Breeding Hypnocatrice Fanon Icon.png|Breeding Season Hypnocatrice Chrome Hypnocatrice Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Chrome Hypnocatrice Farunokku Fanon Icon.png|Manukatrice Qurupeco Fanon Icon.png|Qurupeco Crimson Qurupeco Fanon Icon.png|Crimson Qurupeco FrontierGen-Toridcless Icon.png|Toridex 'Flying Wyverns' Paolumu Fanon Icon.png|Paolumu Dusty Paolumu Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Dusty Paolumu Supremacy Paolumu Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Storm Paolumu Vulcander Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Vulcander Albino Khezu Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Khezu Khezu Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Red Khezu Rathling Icon by Chaoarren.png|Rathling MHW-Rathalos Icon.png|Rathalos MHW-Azure Rathalos Icon.png|Azure Rathalos MHW-Silver Rathalos Icon.png|Silver Rathalos MHW-Rathian Icon.png|Rathian MHW-Pink Rathian Icon.png|Pink Rathian MHW-Gold Rathian Icon.png|Gold Rathian Legiana Fanon Icon.png|Legiana Gilded Legiana Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Gilded Legiana Bazelgeuse Fanon Icon.png|Bazelgeuse Aggressor Bazelgeuse Icon By YukiHerz.png|Aggressor Bazelgeuse Nulliblos Icon by Chaoarren.png|Nulliblos Gray Nulliblos Icon by Chaoarren.png|Gray Nulliblos MHW-Diablos Icon.png|Diablos MHW-Black Diablos Icon.png|Black Diablos YH-Monoblos World Icon.png|Monoblos YH-White Monoblos World Icon.png|White Monoblos Basarios Fanon Icon.png|Basarios Ruby Basarios Fanon Icon.png|Ruby Basarios Gravios Fanon Icon.png|Gravios Black Gravios Fanon Icon.png|Black Gravios Tigrex Fanon Icon.png|Tigrex Brute Tigrex Fanon Icon.png|Brute Tigrex Molten Tigrex Fanon Icon.png|Molten Tigrex FrontierGen-Gurenzeburu Icon.png|Zagrabios Espinas Fanon Icon.png|Espinas Espinas Subspecies Fanon Icon.png|Amber Espinas Espinas Rare Species Fanon Icon.png|Pearl Espinas Barbed Espinas Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Barbed Espinas FrontierGen-Berukyurosu Icon.png|Berkyuros FrontierGen-Doragyurosu Icon.png|Doragyuros Supremacy Doragyurosu Fanon Icon.png|Phantom Doragyuros Pariapuria Fanon Icon.png|Pariapuria Coral Pariapuria Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Coral Pariapuria Supremacy Pariapuria Fanon Icon.png|Bloodthirsty Pariapuria FrontierGen-Hyujikiki Icon.png|Hyujakuna Anorupatisu Fanon Icon.png|Arualotai Seregios Fanon Icon.png|Seregios Gigginox Fanon Icon.png|Gigginox Baleful Gigginox Fanon Icon.png|Baleful Gigginox Shioyanox Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Shioyanox Barioth Fanon Icon.png|Barioth Sand Barioth Fanon Icon.png|Sand Barioth Kasafuushi Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Kasafuushi Unknown Black Flying Wyvern Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) 'Snake Wyverns' Remobra Fanon Icon.png|Remobra Najarala Fanon Icon.png|Najarala Tidal Najarala Fanon Icon.png|Tidal Najarala Lumeterre Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Lumeterre Ternaagis Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Ternaagis Goksuregis Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Goksuregis Charculdoth Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Charculdoth 'Brute Wyverns' MHW-Barroth Icon.png|Barroth MHW-Jade-Barroth Icon.png|Jade Barroth Vozturoth Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Vozturoth Anjanath Fanon Icon.png|Anjanath Veteran Anjanath Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Veteran Anjanath MHW-Radobaan Icon.png|Radobaan Fungal Radobaan Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Fungal Radobaan MHW-Uragaan Icon.png|Uragaan MHW-Steel-Uragaan Icon.png|Steel Uragaan Abiorugu Fanon Icon.png|Afuerox Giaorugu Fanon Icon.png|Ghieriox Nevedanos Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Nevedanos Brachydios Fanon Icon.png|Brachydios Raging Brachydios Fanon Icon.png|Raging Brachydios MHW-Deviljho Icon.png|Deviljho MHW-Savage-Deviljho Icon.png|Savage Deviljho 'Fanged Wyverns' MHW-Jagras Icon.png|Jagras MHW-Girros Icon.png|Girros MHW-Shamos Icon.png|Shamos Dogama Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Dogama Zeurros Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Zeurros Great Jagras Fanon Icon.png|Great Jagras Pale Great Jagras Icon by YukiHerz.png|Pale Great Jagras Great Girros Fanon Icon.png|Great Girros Great Shamos Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Great Shamos Great Zeurros Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Great Zeurros Dodogama Fanon Icon.png|Dodogama Salakhana Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Salakhana Tobi-Kadachi Fanon Icon.png|Tobi-Kadachi Frostback Tobi-Kadachi Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Frostback Tobi-Kadachi Odogaron Fanon Icon.png|Odogaron Claviger Odogaron Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Claviger Odogaron Zinogre Fanon Icon.png|Zinogre Stygian Zinogre Fanon Icon.png|Stygian Zinogre Shipex Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Shipex Kuroshen Icon 2 by TheElusiveOne.png|Kuroshen 'Fishes' MHW-Gajau Icon.png|Gajau Sharq Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Sharq 'Piscine Wyverns' Cephalos Fanon Icon.png|Cephalos Plezos Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Plezos Jyuratodus Fanon Icon.png|Jyuratodus Diaphanous Jyuratodus Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Diaphanous Jyuratodus Gariyatodus Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Gariyatodus Cephadrome Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Cephadrome Plesioth Fanon Icon.png|Plesioth Green Plesioth Fanon Icon.png|Green Plesioth MHW-Lavasioth Icon.png|Lavasioth MHW-Lavasioth Subspecies Icon.png|Scarlet Lavasioth Biocell Lavasioth Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Biocell Lavasioth Arashioth Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Arashioth Esgholioth Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Esgholioth Onimaxuron Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Onimaxuron Aruganosu and Goruganosu Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Silwatosioth Aruganosu and Goruganosu Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Orogolsioth 'Leviathans' Gobul Fanon Icon.png|Gobul Augite Gobul Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Augite Gobul Nibelsnarf Fanon Icon.png|Nibelsnarf Tempest Nibelsnarf Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Tempest Nibelsnarf Pyrite Nibelsnarf Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Pyrite Nibelsnarf 'Amphibians' Zamite Fanon Icon.png|Zamite Tigerstripe Zamite Icon by Chaoarren.png|Tigerstripe Zamite Vuldra Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Vuldra Tetsucabra Fanon Icon.png|Tetsucabra Berserk Tetsucabra Fanon Icon.png|Berserk Tetsucabra Zamtrios Fanon Icon.png|Zamtrios Tigerstripe Zamtrios Fanon Icon.png|Tigerstripe Zamtrios Vulmandra Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Vulmandra Inferno Vulmandra Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Inferno Vulmandra 'Neopterons' Vespoid Fanon Icon.png|Vespoid Hornetaur Fanon Icon.png|Hornetaur Konchu Fanon Icon.png|Konchu Locui Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Locui MHFU-Great Thunderbug Icon.png|Great Thunderbug Vespoid Elite Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Vespoid Elite Vespoid Queen Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Vespoid Queen Lightenna Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Lightenna Poikilos Lightenna by TheElusiveOne.png|Poikilos Lightenna Lightellastira Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Lightellastira Locui'Khan Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Locui'Khan Thunderbug Storm Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Thunderbug Storm Kojizamino and Setchurino Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Kojizamino Kojizamino and Setchurino Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Setchurino 'Temnocerans' Scylla Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Scylla FrontierGen-Kusubami Icon.png|Kusubami Nerscylla Fanon Icon.png|Nerscylla Shrouded Nerscylla Fanon Icon.png|Shrouded Nerscylla Akura Vashimu Fanon Icon.png|Akura Vashimu Akura Jebia Fanon Icon.png|Akura Jebia Bannock'Saslado Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Bannock'Saslado Purzagsori Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Purzagsori Amoshi Varanai Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Amoshi Varanai 'Elder Dragons' MHW-Kirin Icon.png|Kirin MHW-Oroshi-Kirin Icon.png|Oroshi Kirin Nergigante Fanon Icon.png|Nergigante MHW-Vaal Hazak Icon.png|Vaal Hazak MHW-Kushala Daora Icon.png|Kushala Daora MHW-Rusted Kushala Daora Icon.png|Rusted Kushala Daora Adolastra Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Adolastra MHW-Teostra Icon.png|Teostra MHW-Lunastra Icon.png|Lunastra Gore Magala Fanon Icon.png|Gore Magala Chaotic Gore Magala Fanon Icon.png|Chaotic Gore Magala Shagaru Magala Fanon Icon.png|Shagaru Magala Morudomunto Fanon Icon.png|Morudomunto Valstrax Fanon Icon.png|Valstrax FrontierGen-Rukodiora Icon.png|Rukodiora FrontierGen-Rebidiora Icon.png|Rebidiora Chameleos Fanon Icon.png|Chameleos FrontierGen-Inagami Icon.png|Inagami Osenuhai'kuma Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Osenuhai'kuma Baoradusa Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Baoradusa Amatsu Fanon Icon.png|Amatsu Nakarkos Fanon Icon.png|Nakarkos Yama Tsukami Fanon Icon.png|Yama Tsukami MHW-Xeno'jiiva Icon.png|Xeno'jiiva Gold Xeno'jiiva Icon by YukiHerz.png|Gold Xeno'jiiva Akumashi Yokai Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Akumashi Yokai Kulve Taroth Fanon Icon.png|Kulve Taroth Shiro Taroth Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Shiro Taroth Gogmazios Fanon Icon.png|Gogmazios Zorah Magdaros Fanon Icon.png|Zorah Magdaros Terra Magdaros Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Terra Magdaros Dalamadur Fanon Icon.png|Dalamadur Shah Dalamadur Fanon Icon.png|Shah Dalamadur FrontierGen-Laviente Icon.png|Raviente FrontierGen-Violent Laviente Icon.png|Violent Raviente Alatreon Fanon Icon.png|Alatreon Sapphire Alatreon Fanon Icon.png|Sapphire Alatreon Fatalis Fanon Icon.png|Fatalis Crimson Fatalis Fanon Icon.png|Crimson Fatalis Tynyin Fatalis Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Tynyin Fatalis White Fatalis Fanon Icon.png|White Fatalis Dire Miralis Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Dire Miralis Duremudira Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Duremudira Merophos Pheles Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Merophos Shoggoxukhasathoth Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Shoggoxukhasothoth Quests Low Rank ★ ★★ ★★★ ★★★★ ★★★★★ High Rank ★★★★★★ ★★★★★★★ ★★★★★★★★ ★★★★★★★★★ G-Rank G★ G★★ G★★★ G★★★★ Post G-Rank HR25 HR50 HR75 HR100 Category:Articles under construction Category:Fan Game